Okamoto
Okamoto/Saiga Furinji is a man who works for the Japanese government whose later revealed to be Saiga Furinji (Father of Miu Furinji). Appearance Okamoto is a tall man with short dark hair in the back with long bangs on the side that frame his face. He is usually seen in nice suits. It was revealed that he is just masking his appearance to infiltrate the Yami base. Personality Okamoto appears to be a relaxed man, but at the same time very interested in other's personal matters, such as the Ryozanpaku's search for Shigure. While he appears to be on the side of Ryozanpaku, however, according to Niijima there is something suspicious about him. Abilities and Powers Okamoto has been stated by Akisame to be a master class level fighter. He's also very good at hiding his ki. He proves his strength to be very capable, as he was able to fend off the entire Shinpaku Alliance with ease while training with them. He has shown to have a decent amount of skill with weapons, as he was able to give the Shinpaku Alliance an incredible amount of Anti-weapons training within an confined space while they were training in the submarine. He's shown to have great infiltration skills, as Okamoto was able to easily knock out several soldiers without them knowing of his presence and leave them all incapacitated. Technique Musou Chigiguruma - The user builds energy in their whole body then releases the stored energy to perform a powerful full body spin that resembles a drilling missile or torpedo. Yami/YOMI Saga The Eternal Sunset Arc Okamoto was first shown having listened on Akisame and Sakaki's fight with the weapons division. He formally introduces himself and helps them stating the best way to find Shigure Kosaka would be to find a woman named Kiyoi Kidou, who may be in the martial arts world somehow. After finding her, Okamoto greets them again and Akisame says that Okamoto should have heard what happened, knowing that he has put wiretaps in Kiyoi Kidou's room, while Sakaki comments that Okamoto is skilled at hiding his ki and tells him to identify himself. Okamoto dismisses Sakaki's question and states that he is there because he knew Ryozanpaku would get information from Kiyoi Kidou, but he is surprised that they were able to get the location of Yami's base. Additionally he has a question for them, and he specifies that he has something he wants to ask Kenichi. While sneeking into the enemy territory he spend that time in training Kenichi and his friends. Later as they rest, Freya questions Niijima about whether they can trust Okamoto, but he mentions there is something suspicious about him, but for now they trust him. After arriving he informs the alliance as they prepare for battle. Okamoto warns them to stay hidden and to travel fast; while the masters are engaging Yami in combat they need to infiltrate the base and render their missiles. Okamoto stops the rafts and heads for the island first, to minimize the number of casualties. He swims underwater using a straw to draw breath and knocks out two soldiers using the straw as a blowpipe. Okamoto walks into the forest and comes out after a while, beckoning the rafts to go to the shore. Upon walking into the forest, everyone sees a large group of unconscious soldiers who have been knocked out by Okamoto. Okamoto beckons the soldiers to follow him quickly as they keep walking through the forest. As they travel through the forest, they eventually are found by Yami soldiers and engage in battle, to which Okamoto's soldiers are amazed at how powerful the disciples are. Okamoto volunteers that he stay behind to defeat the rest of the soldiers as the commotion can distract Yami and allow the disciples to sneak inside the missile base. Niijima asks if he's sure about his suggestion since the outcome of the war hinges on the success of their mission; Okamoto repeats the same words that the Katsujinken masters said to the disciples ("I know you guys will come through.") and states that he'll place his faith in the disciples as well. Okamoto orders one of the soldiers to lead the way for the Shinpaku Alliance and tells Kenichi to keep his eyes on Miu. Later, when ´´Saiga´´ it´s about to kill Miu, Okamoto comes to her aid and intercepts ´´Saiga´´. Also, Okamoto declares that man is Ichiei (One Shadow), but he is not ´´Saiga Furinji´´, ordening to the man to reveal his trus identity, which is Senzui, the Kuremisago Head Leader Clan and Kajima Satomi´s other master. Then, Okamoto and Senzui exchange blows, when Senzui tells Okamoto reveal himself too, revealing that Okamoto is the real Saiga Furinji. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Male Category:Katsujinken